


Carousel Kisses

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Jerry wants to take Ralph to the newly renovated Pirates' Cove.
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578715
Kudos: 54





	Carousel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some useless fluff for this ship that needs more love. They are the most precious beings on this planet!

Jerry gripped the flowers tighter as they watched Ralph tend to his garden, the bees lazily buzzing around him. They took a deep breath and stepped into the gardener’s view. 

“Hey, uh, Ralph! Pirates’ Cove has been renovated recently, and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?” Jerry asked.

Ralph stood there for a while with a rediculus blue blush on his face before smiling and responding, “Ralph would enjoy that.”

Jerry grinned and nodded, holding out the flowers to Ralph. This was going to be so fun!

<^>

Jerry adjusted the pastel yellow whale sweater they were wearing, pulling at their Pirates’ Cove hat. They didn’t know why they still wore the hat, it was just something that they had worn for as long as they could remember and they were a computer. They didn't forget anything. 

Ralph stepped hesitantly out of his room, pulling on his dark green sweater. It was fall; humans normaly had on things like that in the increasingly colder weather. Plus, it was comfortable.

“Does-- Does it look good?” he asked.

“Of course it does. Everything looks good on you," Jerry complimented effortlessly. They grinned and grabbed the blonde’s hand, leading him to the newly bought self-driving car.

<^>

“Welcome to Pirate Island me hearties! You’re going to have a  _ whale  _ of a time!” the Jerry at the entrance of one of the sections spouted. They kept the line for the same reason that they wore the hat in their down time; it was familiar.

The gardener android squealed when he saw that all the workers were Jerrys and rushed up to the second Jerry and kissed him on the cheek. They weren't too surprised, Ralph did cute, unreasonable stuff like this all the time. 

They walked into the rest of the park and Ralph was even more delighted to see the other workers, and he kissed them, too. 

A laugh rippeled through the Jerrys as they realized it had become Ralph’s mission to kiss every Jerry in Pirates’ Cove. 

The pair continued on their walk through the park with Ralph stopping at every game for a kiss. The Jerrys then let Ralph play whatever game they were running for free. 

“Do you wanna go on a ride now?” the Jerry at the balloon dart game asked his date. 

“Ralph likes that idea! He wants to go on the ship first!” Jerry laughed and led him to the ride. 

“Are Jerry and Ralph going to stay for the carousel?”

Another laugh. “Of course we are.”

<^>

The lights clicked on, and parents watched lovingly as their children wore delighted smiles on the attraction. 

Ralph was sitting on a crate with three Jerrys, leaning into the one on his right. It was a peaceful, almost romantic, scene. The lights were dim, the stars clearly visable. Ralph was unconsciously leaning towards the carousel, almost falling off the box before the Jerry on his left cought him. He looked up and knew it was the right moment. 

Their lips came crashing together like gental waves on the ocean shore. Ralph's were slightly chapped yet still soft with his scar continuing onto the corner of his mouth. Jerry's were soft and full, caring and harmonious with Ralph's, just like the rest of him. 

Both of them felt happier then they had in a long time.


End file.
